1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooling device for cooling a heat-generating member such as a semiconductor element by boiling and condensing refrigerant.
2. Description of Related Art
In a conventional cooling device disclosed in JP-A-10-308486, a closed container, in which refrigerant is sealed, is constructed by a heat reception wall onto which a heat-generating member is attached, a heat radiation wall disposed opposite to the heat reception wall to have a clearance between the heat reception wall and the heat radiation wall, and a heat conductor portion disposed between the heat reception wall and the heat radiation wall for thermally connecting both the walls. Plate members having openings is laminated between the heat reception wall and the heat radiation wall, and plate thickness portions are provided between openings in each plate member. The plate thickness portions are connected to each other in a lamination direction of the plate members, so that the heat conductor portion is formed.
In this boiling cooler, however, because refrigerant circulates to be boiled and condensed in a flat space within the closed container through an arbitrary root, refrigerant cannot circulate smoothly, and satisfactory cooling performance cannot be obtained.